


Nurses and Scrubs

by BritishShinshi



Series: The UsUk Collection [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But not explicit, France is such a perv, M/M, Married usuk, Nurse!England, Overprotective!Alfred, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishShinshi/pseuds/BritishShinshi
Summary: Arthur receives his new scrubs from the hospital. Alfred is not pleased.





	Nurses and Scrubs

"Don't tell me you're going to the hospital dressed like _that_."

Arthur jumps at the sudden growl beside him. He took his eyes off the body length mirror to check on the intruder. Leaning on the doorframe of their dressing room was his husband, standing with his arms crossed against his chest. The irritated look in his expression was not unnoticed, for it was the most evident feature on his face this lovely afternoon. Said husband wore nothing but a pair of navy sweatpants, daring the former's green eyes to stare at the man's obvious muscles.

"Like it?" Arthur teased, twisting his body to fully show Alfred his attire - even doing a small pose to add some flare. "Got it in the mail this morning. The hospital said they'll be changing the nurses' uniforms this month," he started before taking a glance at the mirror. He wasn't sure what to feel about his new scrubs. "I didn't think this was the uniform they had in plan."

Sure, Arthur felt dead sexy wearing this tight outfit; it fit like a glove, but he doesn't find this uniform appropriate for the hospital environment. It was a one-piece pink uniform that awfully looked like a bodycon dress. The bottom seam of the uniform reached only up to the upper part of his thighs. To a civilian's eyes, it would look like a bodycon dress, save for the buttons, the nametag, and a seal belonging to the hospital Arthur worked at.

Meanwhile, Alfred's eyes dipped low to glance at the exposed milky-white skin belonging to his husband's legs. Yes, they were a sight to see, but it was to be seen by _his_ eyes _only_. Imagining Arthur walking down the halls of the hospital while carrying his duties as a pediatric nurse, _while wearing that_, was beginning to give Alfred a cardiac arrest.

He could already see the greedy, _hungry_ eyes that stared down at Arthur like he was some grand meal-

"Hello?" Arthur's voice was laced with lust. "Eyes up here, professor."

The eyes did glance back up, but they scowled at the teasing emeralds that were pulling him in. Alfred _loves_ it when Arthur calls him by his profession, especially during their mind racing, eye-rolling, and mischievous _games_, but at the moment, it annoyed him to no end. It reminds him of his college students that begged and whined for him to give them a better grade, or those who were bold enough to try and get into his pants.

He almost wretched at those awful memories. Alfred F. Jones is a faithful, loyal husband to Arthur Kirkland-Jones. Of course he'd never lay his eyes on anyone but the man in front of him. He just wishes Arthur to feel the same way.

"Ahem," Alfred clears his throat. He didn't move away from his spot. "You didn't answer my question - are you actually thinking of going to the hospital looking like that?"

Arthur could spot the rising anger in his husband's voice. _Maybe this was getting a little too far_, he thought to himself. Even though he only started teasing Alfred just by a little bit, the man was already boiling hot. "Of course not," he answered, poking his tongue at him. "As if I'll ever wear this outside. Too revealing. But I'd wear it for you though, you know, during our games-"

Alfred burned scarlet at that thought, but he regained composure. Pushing his glasses up, he pretended not to hear what Arthur said, "I don't know about you but is the hospital you're working at _deranged_?" One of his eyelids twitched. "Why are they letting their nurses wear something like that? It's not cool, dude."

"I have no idea," Arthur scoffs. "As if I'll ever wear something like this at the hospital. The kids' parents will go insane if they see me like this. My shift isn't until tomorrow night, so it's enough to complain to the _head nurse_ about our new wardrobe update."

Alfred could hear- no, _taste_ the venomous tone Arthur released when he mentioned his superviser.

"The head nurse?" _That flirty, Frenchman asshole?_ "He's behind this whole thing?"

Arthur was beginning to see the fury raging in those crystal blue eyes. "No, but he issues the uniforms to us. He sent them to me this morning." Arthur recalled the box with a heart drawn on one of the covers. "But I'm sending it back, at the same time, I will be voicing my complaints to the staff. They cannot make me, or any of the other nurses, _wear_ that."

Alfred released a long exhale of relief. "I'm glad. But then again," he started before pushing himself away from the doorframe. He approached Arthur, skidding to a stop in front of him and then placed his hands atop of his shoulders.

"Instead of doing that, why not quit and transfer to a new hospital? Hmm? Wouldn't that be better? There's one _right_ next to the university, in fact, the hospital _is_ for the university, for the students studying nursing and stuff. I'll help you transfer there, I can pull some strings. It would be better, because I can visit you during our breaks and there won't be any annoying Frenchman to bother you. Sounds like a plan, yeah?" To add temptation, Alfred slid his hands down to the small of Arthur's back, rubbing soothing circles that dragged a soft moan out of the latter's lip.

Although that sounded tempting, finally working in peace without seeing the frog everyday, but there were a list of things that could go wrong from that plan.

_Come on, we can do a quickie._

_Alfred… Alfred no-_

_There's a spare room near the doctor's office, right? The place where you guys take naps and stuff?_

_Ah, yeah, but Alfred, we can't-_

_Or do you prefer doing it on my desk at the university? My class won't start until three o'clock. We've got a solid hour before then~_

_Alfred, please, we can't do that here!_

Arthur blushed at his prediction. No. _Tempting_. But no. He cannot risk it.

"Ah… I'll pass," Arthur chuckled nervously.

"What?!" Alfred shrieked. He was sure Arthur was going to accept! "Why? I thought you hated the head nurse? You say he harrasses you and flirts with you- I can't allow that!"

Alfred's face softens, and his anger is replaced by a pout. "He does, but I don't let him get away with it." A victorious smirk plays with the Englishman's lips. "Fun fact, the frog's been getting sent to the hospital beds more than an average patient because of the numerous times I've decked the bastard." _You've got nothing to worry about, Alfred, it's only you that my hearts reaches for._

A proud grin stretches on the taller man's face. "Although I'm happy that you taught him a lesson, but a hero cannot look over such an unrighteous act," Alfred starts, his blue eyes beginning to sparkle with desire as he pulls Arthur closer.

"Oh?" Arthur complies, closing whatever centimeter of space between them.

"You heard me," Alfred releases a soft growl from his throat. "Violence is bad; didn't they teach you that in school?"

Emerald eyes were lit to a blaze as Arthur drags a playful finger down Alfred's chest, just between his pectorals. The burning green gemstones fluttered lustfully before Arthur replies,

"No. But do you mind teaching me, professor?"

"Not at all."

x

The next morning, Arthur, despite the throbbing pain in his back, answered the door. A young mailman had arrived to deliver a package that has little drawn hearts on one of its covers.

After signing the package and apologizing to the latter about his unruly appearance - disheveled hair, flushed face, and wearing a large t-shirt (not his) that did not help to hide the dozens of love marks littered around his chest and shoulders - Arthur took the package and closed the door.

As he sauntered to the kitchen, Arthur inspects the box, only to conclude it was from the same person who sent the box from yesterday.

A face framed with flowing blonde hair appears on Arthur's thoughts, causing the man's mood to darken.

"Ugh, Francis…" he spat before placing the box on the table and cutting it with a small knife.

Arthur had sent his complaints about their uniform change to the head nurse of the pediatric wars, a Frenchman by the name of Francis Bonnefoy. He was an annoying man that pestered Arthur everyday, and in return, the green-eyed blonde would put him to sleep, in which he states was 'an accident'.

Arthur explained that he'd never wear such revealing clothing to the hospital and that he'd rather wear the old scrubs from before. He also explained, bashfully even through text, that the uniform Francis had sent him yesterday had been torn through the middle due to… the washing machine.

A scene from last night invaded Arthur's mind, sending his blood flow dangerously towards south-

"Stop it," he told himself before opening the box.

Nevertheless, what annoyed the Englishman was the fact that Francis did not give a solid reply. After Arthur sent a long, angry text to his supervisor, Francis only replied a suspicious 'B)' with several hearts after it.

Once all four flaps were opened, Arthur looked inside to unravel the items inside.

"Huh?"

Arthur pulled it out from the box; it was another uniform. It had the same material as the one from yesterday, but this time, it was a proper uniform top.

And it had the pants too, which were folded neatly in the box.

"Oh…" His brows furrowed.

As he pulled the pants from the box, a small note fell on the table. He picked it up and read over it.

_Hello, Arthur. Did you enjoy wearing the sexy uniform I sent you yesterday? Too bad, it was only a joke, mon amie. Here are the actual scrubs, fresh and new. And since your… washing machine had torn apart my creation (I did not know washing machines can do such a thing ohonhon), I've decided to send you another one. Aren't I generous?_

In horror, Arthur looked back in the box and choked. Other than the actual scrubs in his arms, there was another one, but this time, it was the exact same uniform from yesterday. _Fresh and new._

And what's worse, there was another note placed on top of it that says, _For you, mademoiselle. And tell that husband of yours to be more careful next time ;)_

Arthur's entire face burned crimson before his entire body exploded in rage.

"ALFRED! I'M QUITTING THE HOSPITAL!"

A happy cry exhilarated from their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This was garbage lol. I had no idea what I was trying to write omg.
> 
> *notices the word count is exactly 1776*
> 
> Uhm...


End file.
